


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, jealous!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Logan is a jealous boyfriend and shows James who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Logan pulls his phone from his pocket, fully intent on tweeting about the video shoot. He opens the Twitter application, scrolling through the most recent tweets, stopping when he sees James has tweeted a photo. The photo loads, displaying across the screen.

James is standing next to Snoop Dogg, peace sign flashing the camera. Logan quickly exits the application, his tweet suddenly forgotten. He shoves his phone into his pocket as he stalks off, craning his neck around every corner for any sign of James. He finds James in the makeshift dressing room, a wide smile stretched across his face as he talks animatedly with Snoop. White hot jealousy courses through Logan's veins, settling uncomfortably in his stomach.

Without saying a word, he walks up to James and pulls him away, his hand wrapped tightly around James's wrist.

"Logan, what the fuck," James spits, trying to pull himself free of Logan's hold.

Logan glowers in response, tightening his grip as he pulls James along. James knows that despite Logan's small stature, he's actually quite strong, but the strength he's exhibiting now, the way he's pulling him along as though he's as light as a feather, is taking him by surprise.

“Dammit, Logan, let go.” James is gritting his teeth in pain as Logan’s grip continues to tighten, bone meeting bone even through the layer of clothing.

Logan ducks into what looks to be an unused storage closet, roughly pulling James in with him. Assuring no one is around, he closes the door quickly, pushing James up against it. He’s on James instantly, hands working quickly to unfasten the numerous buttons on the tight vest James is wearing.

James isn’t sure what to make of Logan’s sudden urge to take control and manhandle him, but he’s finding that he doesn’t mind it in the least. He’s pulled from the wall by Logan gripping the lapels, sliding his hands up and pushing the vest off his shoulders and down his arms.

The garment falls to the floor and Logan presses James back against the wall, his hands slipping under the material of James’s shirt, running over the curves and valleys of his abdomen. He stands on his tip-toes, nuzzles his nose to the soft skin of James’s neck, whispers ‘mine’ and bites down, the flesh trapped between his teeth as he pulls away.

James hisses at the slight twinge of pain, drawing it out to a pleasured groan as Logan soothes it with his tongue. Logan anchors his hands at James’s hips, thumbs brushing over the dips created by the skin stretching across the bone. He grazes his teeth along the line of James’s throat, lips hovering over the rapidly bobbing adam’s apple. He fastens his lips to the hollow at the base of James’s throat, tongue curling and swooping as he traces out ‘m-i-n-e’.

James shivers, breath quickening as Logan moves to the other side of his neck, hand leaving his hip and sliding up to his chest, thumb circling the rapidly hardening nipple as he bites down on the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Logan withdraws his hand and steps back, admiring the bruising marks in the dim light of the room. He steps back into James, pulling him by the elbow and flipping their positions. “On your knees,” he orders James, hand reaching out to cup the side of James’s face.

James sinks to his knees, his eyes locked on Logan’s. Logan slides the pad of his thumb along James’s plush bottom lip as James unfastens his belt, letting it hang in the loops as he pops the button of his pants and slides down the zipper. With nothing to keep them up, the pants fall to the ground, pooling in a heap around Logan’s feet. James tugs Logan’s boxers down, subconsciously licking his lips as Logan’s cock springs free.

Logan’s hand is sliding up his face, tangling in the soft locks of his hair. James pushes Logan’s shirt up and out of the way as he leans in, lips wrapping tightly around his dick. He creates a rhythm quickly, sinking down to the base and pulling back, swirling his tongue around the head and lapping at the slit before sliding back down and repeating the movements.

Usually James’s perfected technique has Logan gasping and trembling, but not now. Logan tugs James’s hair roughly, hips inching forward, testing. When James makes no objections, he pulls his hips back then thrusts forward, hair gripped tightly in his hand as he slips into the warm mouth. The feel of James’s throat closing around him as he fights off a gag causes him to tighten the grip in James’s hair as he shoves himself further past James’s lips.

James’s eyes are watering, tears pricking his eyes and sliding down his face as Logan fights the restrictive closing of his throat, continuing to thrust in and out, head banging back against the wall as the tip of James’s tongue sneaks out and grazes his balls. Logan pulls back, hand loosely holding his dick as he taps the tip to James’s bottom lip. James slides his tongue over the head, taste of pre-cum exploding across his taste buds.

Logan pulls James to his feet, hands going to the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. His hands roam the chiseled expanse of James’s chest and abdomen down to the waistband of his pants. With deft fingers, he unbuttons James’s skin-tight pants and lowers the zipper, hands sliding under the fabric to James’s ass.

“No underwear? God, you’re so fucking dirty,” he moans, spreading James’s cheeks apart and trailing a dry finger across his opening.

James tenses, clenching to ward off the intrusion that never comes. Logan’s hands are withdrawing, grasping the waistband of James’s pants and peeling them off his hips and shoving them down his legs. He awkwardly shuffles about, flipping their positions and pressing James against the wall, back facing him. He spreads James’s legs further apart and pulls his hips back, James’s hands flying out to the wall to hold himself up.

Logan rakes the blunt tips of his nails down James’s back, sinking to his knees with the flesh of James’s ass cupped in his hands. He grazes his teeth along the creamy skin, biting at the curve and earning a drawn out hiss. He parts the mounds of flesh and flattens his tongue, licking a thick stripe over the puckered skin. James presses his forehead to the wall, pushing his ass back against Logan. Logan repeats the motion, swirling his tongue around the perimeter before stiffening it and pressing in, the ring of muscle giving way after a moment. His middle finger replaces his tongue, circling the rim before he pushes it in, crooking it just so to hit James’s prostate. James whines breathily, pushing back against digit in search of more. Teasing, Logan removes his finger and blows a breath of warm air against the opening, eyes half-lidded as he watches James shudder and jerk.

Logan stands and spits into his palm, slicking up his dick and touching the tip to James’s hole. James’s head lolls forward as Logan slips in, the rough drag of his cock spreading him open. This doesn’t happen often, and the resistance Logan is met with is proof of that. It takes every bit of self-restraint Logan has not to shove himself fully inside.

It’s slow-going, but when he’s fully sheathed inside the tight heat, he pauses and drops his forehead to James’s back in an attempt to calm himself from coming right then. After a few deep breaths, he stands straight and grips James’s hips, pulling out and thrusting back in with a rough snap of his hips. James’s body is still proving to be resistant as he slides back in.

“Come on, baby, open up for me.”

He reaches around and wraps his hand around James’s cock, stroking quick and tight from base to tip. James swallows a moan and rocks his hips into the touch, every muscle in his body going lax and pliant.

Logan rotates his hips before pulling out and pushing back in, thumb rubbing over the head of James’s cock. He begins thrusting in earnest, the sound of skin slapping against skin permeating the air, mixing in with the pleasure-filled grunts and sighs spilling from James’s and Logan’s mouth. James is lost in euphoric bliss, pushing back onto Logan’s cock and thrusting forward into his fist.

Logan’s movements are sloppy and erratic as he nears the edge, balls drawn up tight as heat pools and flares low in his belly. He thrusts into the tight heat, tip of his cock sliding perfectly against James’s prostate. James clenches around him and he’s coming so hard, vision going hazy as he trembles with his hips pressed tightly to James’s ass.

Logan continues to thrust shallowly as he works his hand over James’s dick, thumb pressing just under the head the way he knows James likes it. Seconds later and James is coming apart, a rough sounding cry of ‘Logan’ leaving his lips as he comes in thick spurts against the wall.

James winces as Logan pulls out, whimpering at the empty feeling that takes over. By the time he’s gotten the strength to stand straight up and turn around, Logan’s tucking his shirt back into his pants. He bends down and fights to get his pants up his legs, sweat causing the fabric to stick. Logan retrieves the shirt and vest from the floor and hands them to James once he’s got his pants righted.

When the last button of the vest is buttoned, Logan pulls James into him and crushes their lips together, going up on his tip-toes as he traces the seam of James’s lips. James parts his lips easily and allows Logan to lick into his mouth, tongue lapping at every crevice. Logan sucks James’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it as he pulls away.

“Mine.”

James kind of wants to laugh at Logan’s bout of jealousy, can’t even fathom that Logan would think he’d want anyone else. He doesn’t, though. Instead, he allows Logan to take possession of his lips once more, his hands sliding down and resting at the small of Logan’s back.

Logan pulls back when the need for air becomes too much, panting for breath as he locks his eyes on James’s.

James is all shy smile and pink cheeks, eyes twinkling and filled with adoration as he says the one word Logan needs to hear:

“Yours.”


End file.
